Darkness
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: If everything the Doctor was told is a lie then how can the truth help? Can old friends work with new to get her back to her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer. I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or anything else related to it. BBC television, Big Finish, BBC Wales and the original writers own all. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred._**

**_Darkness_**

It seemed forever since she had been on the airplane with her friends. She couldn't bare to think what had happened, knowing the Master had tricked them all. Tricked _her. _She had known him all his life, in all their incarnations and now she had still been fooled. She wanted to be sick, her hearts beating dangerously fast against each other. People had died. Her friends were probably dead and she hadnt been there to help them. It was her fault. She closed her eyes, shaking slightly as she thought of Ryan, Yas and Graham. The three of them had trusted her implicitly. Now they were gone. It was her fault. Stood in the Nothingness she tried not to think about anything other than getting out of wherever it was that she was in that moment. She opened her eyes, angry and determined. She knew she had to get back to her friends. There had to be something she could do.

"Cmon, cmon." She spoke quietly to herself before taking a step. The terror in her hearts continued to fire her on. She knew that she had to get back to the TARDIS. It was the only way she was going to be able to sort out the mess she found herself in.

xxxxxxx

"I dont believe this." Ryan sat on the steps of the plane with his head in his hands. He felt sick. Graham sat next to him.

"Lot to take in."

"Yeah."

"She's gone." Yas sighed.

"You landed a plane." Ryan looked at her. "You learn that in the police?"

"No. I just learned to try not to panic. I need to finish my probation. Anyway, where did she go? The Doctor?" All three friends looked at the floor.

"Same place you did?" Ryan asked. "Like when you vanished? Back in "

"I know." Yas cut him off. "I hope not. For her sake I really hope not." She turned to see a dark haired woman walk down the aile of the plane to where they were sat. She was a little older than them, human from what Yas could see and definately more friendly and calm than any of them had been to her or her companions.

"You ok? Here." She handed Graham a mug of tea before falling silent. "We will find her. The Doctor. And the Master. Don't worry about that."

Yas turned away, feeling sick. She knew the woman, who was apparently Welsh was well meaning but she just didn't see how they could.

"Ow do you know er? The Doctor." Graham asked. "Actually, who are you?"

"Well." An American accent caught their attention. "I travelled with her for a while. Back in the day when she was a he."

"You ain't the first person to say that." Graham paused. "And no disrespect, but the last bloke who said that almost killed us."

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Gwen Cooper and my associates Ianto Jones and Donna Nobel are back at base. Donna travelled with the Doctor too, before joining us at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Ryan's eyes widened. "But?"

"We went underground for a while. Lack of funding, corruption in the higher echelons. But we are back now. You didn't really believe Torchwood and UNIT were gone? Did you?"

"I ain't never eard of you, mate." Graham seemed to recover quicker than the younger pair. "But I am grateful you helped up. Now, you say we are going to get her back. How do you reckon we do that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ryan shook his head as he headed towards the small tourist information office in Cardiff Bay. He knew Yaz and Graham liked and seemed to trust Gwen and Captain Jack but he was still not certain what had happened. They were alive, they had ended up in Cardiff and somehow they had to find the Doctor.

"So." Graham spoke first. "You knew the Doc?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "Back in the day. Travelled with Rose and the Doc. Great times. Now? Now I'm here. Running Torchwood." He ushered them into the Hub as Ianto called out that coffee was almost ready.

"Torchwood and UNIT were finished." Yaz spoke calmly as a pterodactyl screeched in the background.

"Don't tell Dr Martha Smith that." Jack answered. Gwen smiled as she thought of her friend. "UNIT lost a lot and I mean a lot of it's funding. We became the Government's dirty little secret." The distain in her voice was obvious as Yaz and Graham exchanged glances. Ianto appeared with a tray of coffee as Donna appeared.

"DONNA NOBEL!" Graham grabbed the red head as she laughed. "Your Wilf's girl!"

"You know my grandad?!"

"Yeah. Always thought his stories were a load of ole nonsense. But now I've met the Doctor meself."

"Right." Jack clapped his hands. "Reunion over. Let's get our Doctor back." He stepped towards a very large screen and began pressing touchscreen buttons. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Any idea where Spaceboy might be?" Donna asked.

Graham shrugged. Yaz sighed.

"She. The Doctor is a woman."

"Regenerated." Jack yelled. "I heard."

"Well you never said!" Donna snapped at him. "When? Why?"

"Probably to stop himself dying? Timelord of Gallifrey. Change themselves molecule by molecule until they have a whole new body. Why wouldn't that body be female this time?" Ianto sat down as Graham shook his head. Ryan's mouth opened and closed silently. Yaz frowned.

"Do either of you know what they are going on about? Did you understand any of that?" She hissed as Gwen smiled slightly. Ryan looked blank as Graham nodded,

"A bit. She told me and Grace the day we first met. Didn't really take it all in if I'm honest." He sighed as Jack grabbed his great coat from the bannister he had dumped it over.

"Essex."

"My manner."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Because a TARDIS like vehicle is in the area. Only it's not the TARDIS so I'm guessing it's her. You guys wanna tell me about your Mr Barton?" He marched past them giving Yaz and the others no option but to follow.

Xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

3

Donna shook her head as Ianto drove the SUV towards Essex. He seemed to know where he was going. The thought of seeing a regenerated Doctor wasn't exactly filling her with excitement. Her Doctor was a scrawny man with uncontrollable brown hair and a pair of battered converse.

"So." Jack paused as Ianto joined the motorway. "Your Mr Barton."

"He's not OUR anything." Yaz stated firmly. "He's evil. Killed his own Mum."

"And he's not entirely human." Ryan sighed. "I still don't understand how but his DNA is only 97% human."

"Who is entirely human though?" Jack mused as Ianto pushed his foot to the accelerator. Donna turned in her seat.

"So Graham? How do you know my Grandad?"

"Wilf? Good bloke. He had his heart attack the same time as I ad mine. Same Cardiac Ward. Always talked about his Donna. Off travelling the universe. Thought he was bonkers but he showed me your photo. So I recognised you." Graham explained. "I liked him and what I thought were tall tales."

Donna smiled. "Yeah, he's a good bloke."

"Anyway." Jack interrupted them. "The Doctor, vanishes. Leaves you three and the TARDIS."

"Yes, but she didn't vanish deliberately. O."

"Oh?"

"Not Oh, O." Ryan tried to explain.

"Said his name is the Master. Master creep if you ask me." Yaz explained. Jack felt his blood run cold.

"The Master? Not Missy? You're sure?"

"Yes. Master."

"Who is e?" Graham asked as Jack remembered the year that never was, how Martha had saved the world and he and the Doctor had been held captive. He took a deep breath.

"He's evil. And if the Doctor was up against him then we really have got problems." Jack narrowed his eyes as the darkness around the SUV seemed to suffocate them.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So?" Ada asked as she followed the Doctor towards the apparently ramshackle cabin they had arrived in. "What do we do now?"

"Well." The blonde woman paused. "I need to find my friends and I need to get you both back to your correct periods of history."

"But."

"You both are brilliant, amazing women who change history. Noor, you have to go back to Paris. Ada, you create the future. You have to be in your rightful place." She paused.

"And what of you?" Noor folded her arms.

"Me?" The Doctor paused. "I have to make sure things are as they should be. " She looked away as Ada and Noor exchanged glances. Something was about to happen. They didn't know what but something was coming.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS pressing buttons and trying not to think about anything other than getting back to her friends. She hoped Yas and the boys were ok, that somehow they had landed the plane and were safe. She hoped that Jack and the others in Cardiff had got the message. Pulling her long grey coat to her she rested against the control panel and waited for the ancient ship to land. Sighing heavily she thought about the two amazing women she had met. Noor and Ada were brilliant, intelligent and special women that the majority of history had forgotten. The woman who had helped informed modern day computers and the first British Asian woman to work behind enemy lines in World War Two, a wireless operator no less. Fantastic. She sighed, feeling a little bad that she had to leave them, knowing what their fates were, but they had to be in their rightful places in history. She knew the work they did was too important to disrupt. _They wont remember me, or you Old Girl but we wont forget them, will_ we? She thought as the TARDIS hummed in agreement. _Now lets just hope that Jack and the others have found Yas and the boys. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ianto drove along the motorway knowing that Jack and Donna were looking forward to meeting the Doctor once more. There had been a lot of talk about the woman he had only met once in her previous incarnation as a skinny brown haired man with battered converse. He had to admit he was curious about the trio they had rescued and their ties to the time traveller.

"So? How long have you been getting into trouble with the Doctor?" Gwen smiled as Ryan shook his head.

"Trouble? Who said anything about trouble?"

"I know the Doctor. Trouble follows." Donna answered. The younger man laughed. Graham smiled, glad to see his step grandson relax. He knew that the TARDIS had been the making of the shy, angry young man he had met when he had started stepping out with Grace. He was now calmer, more confident and seemed to accept that Graham was family, whether there was a biological link or not. It was the same with Yas, he supposed but there was always a distance with her - a need for her to prove herself he supposed would settle as she realised she didn't have to.

"Its been a while. We only popped back to sort a few things out. I had an appointment with the Oncologist. Ryan and Yas had things they needed to do." Graham explained.

"You have cancer?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Had." Graham explained. "That's how I met Wilf and Grace. Wilf was in the bed next to me when he had his heart attack. I was in there to have a portacath fitted. A special line to have chemotherapy. Well, long story short I am in remission and the old ticker is in good shape so I am just having the odd check up."

Jack smiled at the older man, knowing that the Doctor would be worried. "So, how did you find yourselves dealing with Barton?"

"He's a bully." Ryan sighed. "A psychopath."

"A rich one." Donna answered. Ryan and Graham nodded.

"Like I said." Yas snapped. "He killed his mum. He actually murdered his own mother. He is responsible for the deaths of MI6 and CIA officers across the world. There's this thing. I don't know what it is but it takes you somewhere. Dark."

"Dark?" Gwen and Jack exchanged glances.

"That's all I can say about it. Darkness, nothingness. Its like death but nothing like Hell or Heaven."

"You said Hell first." Jack paused. "The saying is Heaven or Hell. Not the other way round."

Yas pulled a face and shugged her shoulders. Looking out of the window she remained silent as Ianto finally reached the turn off that would take them to Essex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TARDIS froze for a moment before materialising in the field in Essex. It was as if the machine knew not to land too close to where Barton kept his secrets. The Doctor looked up, realising that they had once again landed in a place that would not be obvious to the guys from Torchwood. Sighing she hoped that they would check for her location, she didn't have time to go looking for them. Somehow she had to stop Barton. Somehow stopping him would at least delay whatever the Master had in store for her now.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The Doctor looked out of the TARDIS doors feeling a little disorientated as she realised she was back on solid land, on Earth. Early 21st century. She thought of Ada and Noor and hoped she had done the right thing - making them forget her. She sighed as she stepped out into the field knowing she had to find Yaz and the lads. She looked up at the Sun hoping that she had time on her side.

Xxxxxx

"What if the Doctor doesn't come back?" Yaz folded her arms across herself as she looked around. Graham sighed.

"She's not going to abandon us. This is the Doc."

Jack looked away for a moment, remembering a time when he had been left behind. He had always known that back then Rose was the Doctor's priority. In his Ninth incarnation the Doc had barely given him a second thought. He hoped that regeneration had changed that part of the Doctor's personality. He could see Yaz and the two men she travelled with were happy to be together and all seemed to have a faith in the Time Lord, just as he had. He hoped that the Doctor hadn't become quite as ruthless as he had been in his 9th incarnation. He had liked him but had found the 10th version of the Time Lord more. He knew it was Rose's and then Martha's influence that had made the Doctor more human. He hoped that at least that aspect hadn't changed.

"If I know the Doc, and I've known her."

"Old on! You thought she was a bloke!" Graham laughed.

"Told you. It has been a while." Jack shrugged. "She will be trying her best to put things right." He stepped away from the car. "In the meantime."

"We find that scumbag." Yaz snapped as Gwen and Donna exchanged glances .

"I like her." Gwen rolled her eyes as Jack spoke.

"You are a married man, remember." She nodded over to Ianto who was talking with Ryan. Jack nodded, smiling.

"I know. Don't worry Gwen. I know how lucky I am. Cmon." He headed away as she shook her head slightly. It was Graham who took charge.

"Yaz, you and Ryan stick together. Find Barton. Donna, luv you go with them. Ianto, Gwen, we need to find out why he's not entirely human. Can you do that? Jack , son? Stick with me ok?"

"Ok." Ianto glanced at Jack who nodded.

"I know Jack is the Torchwood boss but this is my family ok. And that scumbag has nearly killed me, my grandson and the girls while this Master bloke has been leading us a right dance and I for one ain't aving it."

"Ok, what do you think we should do?" Jack asked, feeling odd that he was deferring to a man he barely knew and who was not the Doctor.

"Find this Master fella."

"NO!"

Graham turned sharply as a familiar and distinctive voice caught his attention.

"Doc."

Jack smiled before hugging the Doctor tightly.

"Put me down!" She gasped. "Bit smaller than I was! Jack! Looking well. Donna, still getting into trouble."

"Always." The red haired woman smiled. "Could you find trousers that fit? Ankle flappers?"

The Doc pulled a face "I like them. Anyway! Distracting me ain't gonna work. No. You keep away from the Master. You don't know him."

"What!" Jack was incredulous. "This lot might not but I do!"

"No Jack. You think you do. It was one year. One year that would have stretched into eternity if it wasn't for Martha Jones. She's safe? Isn't she?"

"Yes." Donna nodded. "She's ok."

The Doctor smiled. "But one year."

"The year from HELL."

"Yes I know. I was there. But that's one year. One! One in over two thousand. Trust me, not even the tip of the ice berg. I grew up with him. We know each other." She tapped her temple. "In here. And if I don't find him; he will find me." She walked away as the rest of the team fell silent. It was Graham who broke the silence.

"Well, you heard her. Let's put a stop to this."

Xxxxxxx

The Doctor closed her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself the way Bill had once taught her. She had no idea why it worked but it did. Her brain seemed to run faster than her hearts at times leaving her whirring from one unfinished thought to another. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her arm that she focused.

"You ok?"

"Yes." She smiled slightly. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Don't say you are if you're not. My Gran used to do that. I always knew she was lying. So, don't Ok. It worries me, us more than if you tell us the truth." He watched as she nodded once.

"I'm not ok. But I will be. Barton has to be stopped. He's got some link with these creatures. I dunno how or why but." She raised her hands. "RYAN! You are a GENIUS!" She ran off in the direction of the aircraft hanger knowing the guys, her family would follow.

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_What?_

Ryan watched as the Doctor marched off ahead of them. He had no idea what he had said to make a difference, almost jumping out of his skin when Graham clapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright son?"

"Yeah." He paused, still surprised he turned to the older man. "I have no idea what just happened."

"The Doctor, innit? You know what she's like." He smiled. "She knows what she's doing."

Ryan raised his eyebrows before following Graham and the Doctor towards the main building. He wasn't sure what he had said to the Doctor to get her to react the way she had but he knew enough to be worried. Hanging back he waited for Yaz and Donna to reach him.

"Any idea what is going on?" He looked from his friend to the red haired woman and back again. Donna smiled slightly.

"You've not been travelling with the Doctor long, av yer? She might have changed a lot since my days in the TARDIS but she is still the Doctor. Everything is on her shoulders, her brain works about twenty times faster than ours. You think you just have the four of you to think about but to her. Its more than that. Its you three, us and the rest of the universe. WE all matter to her."

"Ok, I get she has more on her plate than we know but what is this Master bloke about? They family or something?" Yaz asked as they fell into step. Donna shrugged.

"Another Gallifrayan. I don't think they are related but they have known each other for all their lives. I never met the Master and the Doctor never spoke about him. You'd have to speak to her."

"Right now, I think we should be focusing on Barton. He's evil."

"And clever."

"No." The Doctor appeared. "He's evil but he's not that clever."

"He's the head of the biggest conglomerate on the planer. He has invented so much." Ryan frowned as they reached the building. They slipped into what appeared to be a large but unused holding bay. The Doctor waved the Sonic Screwdriver in the air as Jack pulled a face. "Told you before, Harkness. Don't dis the Sonic."

Ianto smiled slightly as he and Gwen exchanged glances. Neither of them were used to seeing Jack as not being the man in charge. Jack shrugged. "Something happened here. Its not good. On a scale of good to not good. This is very not good." She marched towards a doorway in the corner of the room before stopping and turning to face Jack.

"You didn't have to help. But thanks."

"We're Torchwood." Donna spoke before Jack could. "This is what we do. Because, believe it or not Spacegirl. You ain't always 'ere. We are. So thanks for the thanks but you don't get to brush us off and send us back to Cardiff. OK."

"Ok." The Doctor smiled. "Never change, Donna Noble."

Donna huffed as Jack held the door open.

"Shall we?" He gestured for the women to step through as Graham and Ianto smirked. He had a feeling things were going to get interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Never Change

Donna scowled as she followed the Doctor. She remembered the year she had spent looking for her friend in the Blue Box, the Christmas she had met him and how he had been damaged by whatever had happened to his precious Rose. She knew about Regeneration, that he had changed more than once so accepting that her Spaceboy was now a female wasn't an issue. Since travelling through time and space and then meeting Jack and becoming part of Torchwood Cardiff nothing seemed impossible. What she didn't understand was who was stopping this incarnation of the Doctor from going too far. She knew Jack had once said Rose was the one thing that had stopped the Doctor descending into madness, then Martha had saved the world. The Ponds had taught the Doctor to see the fun in the world and Clara and Riversong had made him calmer, the Doctor she had known but the three companions that were with her now were different in their own way.

"You ok, love?" Donna looked up as Graham smiled at her.

"Its you. Isn't it?"

"What? What's me?"

"You're the one who keeps the Doctor from going too far." Donna watched as Graham raised an eyebrow. "She needs that. You see the Doctor as this genius. This alien that knows everything about everything. But I know the Doctor. She's been through Hell. Has she told you about the Time War? About everything she saw and did?"

"The Doc?" He paused. "Was in a war?"

"I'll take that as a no then." Donna sighed. "I met her, when she was a him. Scrawny, brown hair, converse trainers and a cheeky sod."

"The cheek is still there." Graham smiled, still unable to imagine the blonde woman as a man.

"Yeah, well. If she were human. If she had fought in some earth based war, they'd have said she has PTSD. She laughs and smiles, looks after you lot but there's a darkness there. You are the one that stops her from going too far. Like I did. Keep her on the right track." Donna smiled. "She might not say it. She might not even realise it herself, but Graham O'Brien. She needs you. And my grandad thinks your a good'un so I reckon you're up to the job."

"She was in a war."

"Yeah. And this thing with Barton may be enough to push her to the edge again. With us is was a giant red spider, Darleks and Cybermen. This Master and Barton seem to be the ones who can drag her back to that darkness. Look after her, that's all I am saying." She squeezed his arm as a scream caught their attention.

"YAZ!" Ryan yelled as they ran towards the young police officer.

xxxxx

"You ok?" The Doctor asked as she stared at a computer monitor on the table in the middle of the room. Yaz nodded, dropping her phone to the floor. Ianto did the same as he gasped in pain. Moments later all the mobile devices they carried seemed to begin to over heat.

"Get rid of them now!" Jack yelled as Gwen threw her phone to the floor.

"That's still on contract!" She frowned as the screen smashed on impact with the concrete floor. The Doctor kept her attention on the screen as Barton's face filled the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"You are alive, then?" Barton rolled his eyes, looking a little bored. "You know the saying, if you want a job doing properly."

"What's with the DNA? You not human? Killed your mum in cold blood? What happened to the image? Philanthropist multi-billionaire."

Barton smiled. "Human DNA isn't exactly perfect."

"True." She paused. "Neither is whatever you have given up 3% of yours for." Her face darkened as she realised the screen was being controlled from nearby. "You knew we were alive. You knew we would be coming to find you. You know who O is. Who he really is. You know what those creatures are."

Barton smiled. He reminded her of the condescending teachers at the Academy on Gallifrey. She glared at him. "You really think they are going to accept you? That these creatures are going to go what you want them to? Are you really that stupid? That arrogant?"

"I reckon he is."

"Oh Captain Jack Harkness." Barton glanced at the other man. "Torchwood here to save the day. I am honoured."

Jack narrowed his eyes dangerously as Donna and Graham exchanged glances. He understood what she had meant. This was it. If he was to be the one to reign in the Doctor then it seemed Ianto was the one to keep Jack safe. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. A loud bang ran out as the lightbulbs above them exploded. Glass and sparks lit the room as the Doctor stood immobile.

"Barton. This ends now."

"Really?" His voice filled the air as the screen he appeared on exploded. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly aware her friends were with her. She bit her lip, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"This. Ends. Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Explosions

Glass shattered around her as the lights exploded. Yaz and Donna yelped as the older woman covered her head with one arm. Graham and Ianto exchanged glances as the man on the computer screen laughed.

"If you are such a big man show yourself." The Doctor spoke, her face hard and eyes full of anger. Donna stepped closer to Yaz as Ryan retrieved his and Jack's phones from the floor. He handed Jack's to Ianto as the Welshman nodded. "You gave your DNA to the Master. In turn he trusted those creatures to do what he wants. that is destroy me and this planet. You don't even know what they are. You think you are in control." She felt sick as she realised that Barton really was just a pawn in the Master's game.

"Doc." Graham spoke, his voice firmer than she remembered. Ryan glanced at his phone, freezing for a moment as he saw the images that were forming on the small screen. He glanced up at Ianto as he realised the image on his home screen had to be the same. The Doctor appeared to ignore her friends as she watched the image on the screen fade into a million pixels. White noise filled the room as the ground beneath them shook. Ryan grabbed Yas as Gwen and Donna fell backwards. The doors screeched open as the Doctor seemed to be the one calm point in the room. The computer screen fell off its stand, smashing on concrete with the floor. A man laughed as she turned to face the new comer.

"You really have no idea what you have done. Do you?"

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take the slow path for a while." The Master glared at her. "Wartime wasn't much fun. But then you know that better than anyone. Doctor. Or should I call you the Oncoming Storm?"

Donna swore under her breath, knowing that this new comer was probably the one behind everything that had happened. In that moment she wanted to be back in Cardiff, with Myfanwy screeching through the Bay. Now she knew the man goading the Doctor was as dangerous as any monster she had met during her travels with the Doctor. Graham stepped closer to the Doctor as she stared directly at the Master.

"You are an idiot. I always knew you were an egotistical sycophantic, spiteful little piece of crap but this! You think you have control over all this?"

"Got into MI-6 didn't I?"

"Not exactly difficult." She scoffed. "You got Barton thinking he was pulling the strings. You really thought." She shook her head, a disgusted smirk on her face. "Back in 1944 you really thought you had killed me and Ada. You really thought that you could lead the Nazi commander to Noor."

"I didn't care about them."

"NO." She raised her voice. "That's it, you DONT care about anyone. You have no idea what you are dealing with. Barton would do anything for money. For what? Power and control. To get some sort of notoriety? Gave up some of his humanity to get it."

"And? You say that like its a bad thing. Humanity."

"Humanity is a wonderful thing." She snapped. "Don't you see? Yes, there are those that are stupid, cruel and spiteful. I've seen humans behave as evil as any Darleck but most of them. Most of them are bloody brilliant. Kind, intelligent, thoughtful. People see whairt's wrong and try to help. Only, sometimes they get it wrong. But that doesn't mean they stop trying. And that's what's brilliant. They keep going. And you think you can stop that. You think you and those creatures can destroy everything? You don't even know what they are."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing."

He shook, looking haggard. "You are going to be destroyed. Kasarban energy is going to destroy all human DNA, a new race. A new beginning under my control."

The Doctor raised her Sonic Screwdriver as the Kasarban Army amassed around them. She played the conversation they had years earlier. The Kasarban whirled around them as the Doctor raised an eyebrow. Barton screamed in the distance as the place shook. Jack swore as the Kasabian seemed to ingulf the Master. The darkness lifted as Ryan and Yaz got to their feet. A scorched circle was all that seemed to remain of the Master. The Doctor paused as she realised that Barton, Master and the white light monsters had vanished.

"Where did e go?" Graham was the first to apparently recover.

Jack looked around, relieved to see Ianto and his team were all still there. The Doctor closed her eyes for a moment.

"Into the Darkness." She stated firmly. "Sadly for him, into the Darkness."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


End file.
